


Sunburn and Aloe

by Seagoatink



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: He left the aloe on the island and hugged Brian around the neck. Brian was awfully tall, so Andy had to keep himself propped up on his tippy toes. “That's sweet of you,” Brian chuckled. He wore the grin that Andy fell in love with, but also was jealous of, but mostly loved.





	Sunburn and Aloe

The house was not cold without Amanda. She called on the weekends and texted daily. The first two weeks she was sobbing and crying. But that was college, Andy told her. It breaks you hard and fast, and after that you learn to adapt. Amanda thanked him for being there for her, the stern backbone in her life. 

He wrote her letters and packed her care packages with toiletries and toilet paper and socks with pandas on them. When he could he added a little something for her new college friends or roommates, but that was not often. College was not cheap, even with the smaller payments on the new house.

Then Andy wrote Damien, because they had been pen pals for so long. He thanked the dad in the Gothic house across the cul-de-sac for encouraging him to work on his penmanship. Andy had atrocious handwriting before, but he noticed a rather drastic improvement over the last few months. 

Andy sprayed both the letters in cologne. Another tip from Damien, as smell was the strongest tie to memories. For Damien’s letter, Andy used a wax seal, but for Amanda’s he used a sticker of an alien. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight, absolutely smitten with himself. The skills of penmanship and letter writing were not ones Andy thought would pay off, but it seemed odd skills always had a use.

There was a knock at the door. 

Thanks to the house being much smaller than his former one, Andy answered in record speed.

It was Brian standing there red in the face, with his hand hovering as though he were going to try to knock again. “Hey! Do you want to go to the movies with Daisy and I tonight?” He asked with a wide grin on his face.

“Are you blushing or did you forget to put sunscreen on your face today at work?” Andy asked, too distracted by the unusual red to pay attention to Brian’s date offer.

Had Amanda still been at home, Andy knew she would pass behind him yelling Smooth move, EXLax!!! Ah, that was Amanda, unforgiving, brutal, and most importantly, en Pointe with her witty sarcasm.

Though dumbfounded, Brian was not deterred. “A bit of both, probably,” he said as his face grew a deeper red.

Andy motioned Brian on into the house as he disappeared into the hallway closet. “You're not allergic to aloe, are you?” He asked, further avoiding the topic of a night out with his boyfriend and his daughter.

“No…” Brian replied, slowly feeling defeated by Andy’s lack of enthusiasm for their potential date.

Though usually oblivious, Andy picked up on the defeated vibe. He had been working on being more attuned to it, thanks to his long time competitive nature. “I can't go out on a date with you and Daisy knowing your uncomfortable the whole time, you know,” he finally explained.

He left the aloe on the island and hugged Brian around the neck. Brian was awfully tall, so Andy had to keep himself propped up on his tippy toes. “That's sweet of you,” Brian chuckled. He wore the grin that Andy fell in love with, but also was jealous of, but mostly loved.

They kissed, but it was short lived thanks to the sunburn on Brian’s face. That red hair came with such a terrible drawback. Maybe he would ask Damien about the goth life and live in the shade forever. He could carry around an umbrella while fishing and at work and, uh, everywhere else he liked being really. The idea quickly killed itself in Andy’s mind as he realized how awful that would really be for Brian.

“So what movie are we going to see?” Andy asked. He quirked an eyebrow and opened the bottle of aloe, but left it on the counter. A damp washcloth would help soothe some irritation too.

Brian took the aloe vera from the island and started applying it to his arms. The burn was worse than he expected, but not unbearable. There was no way he wanted to miss a night out with his daughter and his boyfriend. “Grandpa Gets His Boots 5: The Ides of March, Daisy’s been dying to see it since Amanda told her all about it.”

Andy chuckled, he remembered Amanda saying she was going to see it with one of her new college friends. It was not her roommate, but it was someone she was friendly with. “Well, we better see it   
before Amanda spoils the whole thing for us this Thanksgiving!”


End file.
